Maps and Tactics
Farmhouse This map is the first map you have and it has no real strategy, it's simply a free-for-all. Zombies will always get in somewhere and can corner you so keep on the move, and kill all zombies in front of you, not behind, so that you have a clear run through. Butchers and Mamushkas will try and cut you off if you run around so be careful to avoid there attacks as they do a lot of damage. You MUST repair the barriers when you can though, on single player or multiplayer. If you keep them open then the zombies just keep on coming and its hard to win so repair them whenever you can. Bottom Left Corner: This is a good place to get easy experience if you have sentry turrets. It is best if you place two small turrets or one Area Denial Weapons System. If you want to maximize the experience in that area, place two Area Denial Weapons Systems and make sure you're there. If you can in multiplayer, try to move as many players away from that area as possible. Airbase Again, sadly not much strategy, follow the basic guidelines of farmhouse and then some. You can stay in two main rooms. the Room on the South side, and the room on the North side. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. North side: Bigger area gives you more space to run around in, but obstacles could get in your way. South side: Smaller area but it is a clear space so you can run around freely, and it allows you to escape up to the top if you need to. However, for multiplayer what you want to do is one person camps on the north side of the tunnel towards it, at the very end of the cars, and that they kills ALL the zombies coming through. The rest of the team can go where they like in the South, but it's useful to have 1 man covering the South of the tunnel, another in the spawn room and the last one in the largest room. This way you can back each other up if the zombies overrun someone. Attention, Devastators can spawn here too; in that case it's very difficult to survive, try running back and forth between the two big rooms. Stay as far as possible from the Dev's Area Attack. Cryo grenades and powerful guns are the only two ways to kill a Dev safely. Karnivale For this map you really have to do your best to survive. There are windows everywhere and not many places to run, many things to bump into, and devastators can spawn here. You want to try to circle around in a pattern and kill the zombies that are in front of you until the spawning ceases (repairing the barriers on the way), then keep circling, but shoot behind you until the train of zombies is gone. Verdammtenstadt The best strategy is to first kill the first spawning zombies with whatever weapon.* When the zombies begin spawning in high numbers, players should then switch to a high mobility weapon with a good fire rate. It is recommended that the player switches to a SMG, such as a MP5 or a vector and run the outskirts of the map. Rather than shooting the zombies that are following behind, players should focus on shooting zombies that are in front. When the zombies have finished spawning, players should switch to a crowd control weapon, such as a Shotgun, or whatever weapon with good piercing ability. It is recommended that players first eliminate the faster zombies and save the Butchers for the end. Since the Butchers are slow, that gives the player time to get Equipment Boxes and repair Barricades. If a Devastator appears, players should focus on running from the Devastator to the point that it is out of view due to it's ground slam attacks. Players should then eliminate the faster zombies, including the skeletons, and then focus on shooting the devastator from a range far enough to avoid the ground slam attacks. *Optional. If you choose to begin running without killing the first few spawning zombies, it is perfectly okay, and safe. Black Isle What you want to do here is just simply circle around the perimeter of the map and kill all zombies that are in your way besides butchers that you can very easily dodge, other zombies you can dodge easily too, but to be on the safe side try to kill them. Beware of the tight spots in the West and North. Try to save a butcher at the end and get your boxes and repair the barricades. If you get a turret put it in the big hole in the perimeter where all the blocks are. For multiplayer, you and all your teammates want to stay in that area, for it's the safest. Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:Maps Category:SAS3